


Don't leave me

by YuElaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那一年，丁死了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

*

“这是Dean备用的、备用电话，所以…”

Sam合上手机，打开车窗，将手机丢到车外。

“Hey man！你真是喝多了！”Tim一个急刹车，“你疯了吗？！”

“别停…”Sam蜷缩在副驾驶喃喃道，“求你…继续开，别停。”

 

冷风穿过半开的车窗，直直吹在Sam的脸上，仍不能让他感到清醒

 

*

 

今天他喝了很多酒，很多。多到即使是喝醉了的他也闻的到自己身上浓烈的酒气。

Tim将烂醉的他送到家门口。他因路上目睹了他扔掉自己手机的行为而一脸担忧。他看着他撑着副驾驶的门下了车，再三询问他需不需要将他扶回家中。Sam摆摆手拒绝了，步履踉跄的打开家里的大门，然后咣的一声摔上。

Sam躺倒在玄关处，蜷缩起身体。周身的黑暗让他没有安全感，他觉的又热又冷，冰冷的地砖死死贴住他的身体，攫取着他的温度，让他觉得似乎一个小时前的喧嚣笑闹从未发生过。Jess柔软的身体贴上他的，那样火热而美妙，现在的Sam有些后悔没有把她带回家。至少现在会有个人将他扶起来。

他咳了两声，伸手打算拿出电话，摸了半天才迟钝的想起电话被自己在路上扔掉了。他含糊的骂了一句，翻了下身，仰躺在地上，感觉什么东西划过了自己的脖子。伸手摸了一下，才想起是那个护身符。

 

那年圣诞节他送给Dean的护身符。

仿佛有什么东西瞬间炸裂。Sam捏上那个硬硬的劣质的护身符，他已经带上这个东西三年了，他亲手把它从Dean的胸前扯下来，仿佛这样就可以惩罚Dean选择离开他。他看着Dean，Dean什么都没说，也没有企图要回去，甚至完全没有表现出受伤的样子。所以之后的他就一直这样贴身带着，仿佛里面还残留Dean的体温。

 

这次他回到斯坦福之前和Dean说好互不相见，言语激烈，中伤对方的话彼此都说了很多。他永远记得他说Dean完全毁了他的未来的时候，Dean碧色双眼里瞬间腾起的雾霭。

太过分了，Sam。他对自己说。太过分了，快道歉。

没有人道歉。他们彼此对视片刻，Sam知道愤怒使自己的胸起伏的像是风箱，似乎里面憋了更多更加伤人的话准备说出来。他猜Dean也发觉的，所以他选择转身离开。

相比之下Dean如此平静

就这样平静的转身离开，告别都没有。

 

三年后的Sam想起三年前的自己盯着远去的impala的背影消失在道路尽头，久久站着一动都没动，怪自己为什么没有呼喊着哭嚎着追车。Dean那样心疼他，一定会停下来。所有的一切，所有的一切，也都不会像现在一样，冰冷的如同他身下的地板，如同他呼吸着的空气。

 

Sam闭上眼睛躺在地板上沉重呼吸着，他完全不想动了，他愉悦的预感到明天自己会严重的感冒，这样就不用去面对他的朋友们的新一轮的为他庆祝。他觉的自己每每这种时候都笑得很累，脸上的肌肉几乎僵掉也不敢松懈下来。大喊大笑的几乎哑掉来掩饰自己并不擅长于社交生活。

擅长社交生活的一直都不是自己这个Winchester。

 

*

 

是的，时隔多年他还是成功通过了那个六年前没通过的司法考试，成为一名出色的律师，并且已经有三家律师行给他投来橄榄枝。

看起来前途一片光明。

他得到通知时惊讶自己并没有特别高兴。经历了一切的他早已习惯于自己麻木的心脏，他只是在犹豫要不要打电话告诉Dean这个消息。

嗯，也许发短信也是一个不错的选择。他最后这样想。

 

“Hey，Dean，你最近在哪儿？我就是想告诉你一下，我成功通过了考试，我现在是一名律师了。我想你也许想要知道，没什么其他的事情。”

删删改改很多次，把我想你写上又删掉，最后还是认命的按了发送键。

然后他死死盯着手机屏幕整整一个下午，没有得到任何回复。

看来在互不联系的约定中，Dean是做的比较好的一个。

这是三天前的是事情，而现在手机已经被他扔下了车。

他今晚喝醉后似乎给Dean打了很多电话，但是听到的永远是那个该死的语音信箱。他气急败坏扔掉手机的行为像是一个孩子。

 

你怎么能这么狠心。Sam醉醺醺的想着。你怎么能，三年没有一条消息。

他的眼眶有些发热，似乎是想哭了。所以他又笑了起来，想想自己将近两米的身高蜷缩在地上哭泣的样子。

 

真他妈可怜又可悲，不是吗？像是得不到自己心爱玩具的小孩子。

可悲。

就让我躺在这里死掉算了。Sam想着，反正也没有人会心疼

 

然而黑暗中突然一双温暖的手企图扶起他。

Sam潜意识里的猎人本性本能的苏醒了，他立刻想把手伸进靴子拿到藏好的匕首。但是却被耳边的话钉在了原地

 

“shhh，Easy tiger。”熟悉的声音熟悉的语调熟悉的味道，似乎周身还带着风尘仆仆的气息，和六年前来斯坦福看自己小弟弟的Dean一模一样。

“Dean…”Sam瞬间完全放松下来，闭上眼睛任由那双手将自己扶起，但是他的手却死死抓住了Dean的袖口，直到骨节发白。

“放松，放松Sammy，我不会走。”兄长安慰着他，“老实点，我要把你扶回你的床。”

Sam点点头，松开了手。

 

 

*

 

随后他的意识似乎消失了一段时间，之后的他发现自己躺在柔软的床上。他费力地睁开眼睛，看见Dean坐在自己的床头。

 

“Dean…”Sam沙哑地说，“你怎么会来这里？”

“一晚上几十个电话让我无法好好休息。”Dean耸耸肩，“你知不知道我刚刚剿灭了一窝狼人？”

“Sorry…”Sam说，他挣扎着坐起来，然后发现自己只穿着内裤。

“我废了好大劲才帮你脱完衣服的。”Dean说，声音有些别扭。“我猜想你不愿意见到自己的呕吐物沾到自己的床上。”

“是的…谢谢你老兄。”Sam说。

 

之后就是尴尬的沉默，两个人都不知道说些什么，那场争吵和三年的时间向无法逾越的沟壑一样横在两人的中间。

月光透过窗倾斜下来，洒在窗前人的脸上，把Dean的脸映的格外好看。

Sam看着眼前可以说是失而复得的兄长，一刻也不想移开目光。Dean没有在看他，而是四处打量着自己的房间，纤长的睫毛在黑暗中仍然清晰可见。

Sam有些口干舌燥，他不由自主地说，“Dean，能不能帮我去厨房倒一杯水？”

“我可能需要找一下厨房在哪里。”Dean这样说着，企图起身，但却被Sam拉住手腕。

“Dude，我去拿水，你要怎样？”Dean说道，声音还是那么温柔。Sam觉得自己肩膀克制不住的颤抖，就在Dean起身的那一刻泪水似乎是夺眶而出。他压抑住自己的声音不想让Dean听出自己的哭腔，这太丢脸了。但是他不想放开Dean的手腕。

 

床垫凹陷下去，Sam抬起头，发现Dean在自己身边坐了下来，然后一只手臂环住自己的肩膀。

“我不走，Sam，我在这儿呢。”Dean安抚似的说，一下一下拍着Sam的后背。Sam看着近在咫尺的思慕已久的脸庞，无法克制的伸出手捧住脸颊吻了上去。

Dean的嘴唇还是如三年前一般的柔软，他深切的吻着他，右手托住Dean光滑的后颈，一点一点加深这个吻。他承认自己并不清醒，但是即使是现在的他也知道自己在作死重蹈三年前的覆辙。

Dean又要离去了。你是他的弟弟，你怎么能这么对他，你比三年前更加残忍。

 

令他惊讶的是Dean没有动，没有挣扎没有后退，虽然也没有迎合。Sam放开后看着他，他无法从那双绿眼睛里看到任何情绪。

 

一定是屋子太漆黑的错。Sam想。

 

他刚想道歉，就听到Dean一声叹息，“这就是你想要的吗Sammy？”

Sam愣住了，他干巴巴的开口，“我不——”

随后刚才柔软的双唇主动覆盖住他的。

Dean在回吻他，那回吻似乎也伴随着叹息声。伴随着一丝丝妥协的味道。

Sam知道自己又赢了，赢在他哥哥对他的在乎。虽然他不懂这一切是为什么。

 

*

 

Sam不知道Dean此行的目的，不知道他是猎鬼时候偶然经过这里还是专门来看他的弟弟。他是怎么知道自己住在这里，如何进的门，发现自己醉醺醺躺在地板上是什么样的心情。

 

Sam只知道现在怀抱里这个温暖的躯体，是他的哥哥。

 

他渴慕已久却不得，失去联系多年的，Dean。

 

Dean和三年前相比似乎没有一丝一点的变化，仍然穿着他们上次闹翻时那件破旧的皮衣。Sam伸手将皮衣脱下，Dean没有挣扎，顺从的靠着他的肩膀感受他逐渐收紧的手臂。

 

死死的拥抱着，似乎想把他的兄长揉进血骨里。

 

Sam低下头继续吻着Dean，轻柔的托着他的脸颊。长久的吻带来的窒息感让Dean发出呼吸不畅的让人面红耳赤的喘息声。Sam离开Dean的嘴唇开始舔舐他的脖颈，轻咬他的喉结，而Dean只是顺从的仰起头，凌乱的呼吸着。仿佛什么都不会拒绝。

 

“Dean。”Sam抬起头，看向他哥哥的眼。碧色的眸在月光下像是水底洒满亮晶晶的碎钻。

“Dean，也许你会后悔。”

回应他的是一个更加热切的深吻。

 

Sam一件一件脱下Dean的衣服，扔到了床下，Dean双臂环绕住他的脖子，将自己拉近他，与他接吻。

他的手附上他哥哥的腰线，那是他在多年前就觊觎的渴慕的从半掩的浴室的门缝还有踢掉的被子下露出的曲线。他小心翼翼的摩挲，一点一滴描摹它的轮廓，然后手伸到下面抚摸Dean腿根部光滑的皮肤。

Dean颤抖的发出一声喘息。

“为什么要离开我，Dean…”Sam喃喃着，在他哥哥的耳边耳语，“为什么不回我电话，不回我短信，不来看我？”

“我现在在这儿，Sammy…”Dean说，声音有些颤抖，因为Sam捉住了他疲软的性器。

“为什么三年来…都没有一点消息…”Sam低头舔舐Dean右侧的樱红。醉酒仍让他头晕目眩，他控制不好牙齿的力道激的Dean发出一声惊呼。Dean的手指插在他的头发里发出低不可闻的呻吟。

 

“我想要你。”Sam说。从上而下看着他身下赤裸的哥哥，语气像似乎还不知道这一切已经是既定事实一样天真。  
他小心翼翼的征求意见，心脏因为紧张收缩着，看进Dean绿色的眼睛里。

所以Dean发出一声短促的嗤笑，双腿缠上他的腰，声音沙哑地说，“Come on，Sammy。”

 

从床下摸出没有拆开包装的润滑油，Sam的手指顺着Dean的臀线一路向下，细致而有温柔的扩张着。

Dean的穴口紧致而未经人事，紧张的收缩着，Sam俯下身舔舐他的腹部，“放松，Dean。”

“别娘唧唧的像个妞一样，Sam。”他的哥哥嘶哑的说，声音听起来毫不在乎，手指却死死的抓住身下的床单，“要操就赶快。”

Sam伸手卡住Dean的腰胯，将自己的坚硬一送到底。

Dean发出一声隐忍的疼痛的呜咽，甚至不像是Dean自己的声音。他的哥哥总是自予硬汉，是绝对不能允许自己发出这种声音的。Dean咬紧了嘴唇想阻止这种声音再度倾泻，但是那声呻吟像小猫爪子一样轻挠在Sam的心上。Sam停顿片刻就开始抽插，他用力扶着他哥哥的腰胯阻止他本能的对疼痛的挣扎，然后整根抽出，再用力撞回去。

 

“Dean…感觉如何？感受到我在你的身体里了吗？”

Sam在Dean的耳边呼气，用舌舔舐他哥哥的耳廓发出淫靡的水声，激的Dean满脸通红，他想说些什么，却被身下一个撞击弄的变了声调。于是他用胳膊遮住眼睛更加用力的咬住嘴唇。

情欲像是细密的网，一丝一丝俘获了他的哥哥。Sam看得出来。他快速的撞击着，伴随着肉体的啪啪声他拿开Dean遮住眼睛的胳膊，五指相扣将他的手按在床上。“Dean…我需要你看着我，my big brother。”

称呼的改变更加让Dean面红耳赤，他颤抖着睫毛睁开眼睛，明亮的绿眼睛现在被泪水和高热熏得遍是情色。曾经湖底盛满坚定，盛满痛苦，盛满保护欲，现在Sam都想把它们毁掉，让那碧绿的湖水里倒映的只有自己，只有Sam。

 

他想起三年来他每每走在校园里那个曾经发现Dean偷偷来看望他的林荫小路，总是不自觉的频频回头，似乎想从任何风吹草动中辨别出探寻出他的哥哥会不会在那之后仍旧来偷偷看望他。他寻找着，他站在道路的中央，他发现无论什么时候，都只有自己。

没有短信，没有电话，没有偷偷看望，什么都没有。

也许被孤独感和挫败感击败只是瞬间的事情。

 

而现在那个让他日夜思慕的人就在他的身下，全身酥软散发着情色的味道，最脆弱的器官被自己握在手里把玩。Sam重重的撞击Dean体内的敏感点，上下套弄着手里的性器，让他的哥哥在前后夹击的快感中沉沦屈服。

他看着Dean开始剧烈颤抖，伸出手从根部掐灭他射精的可能。

“Sam！”Dean恼怒的喊道，但是声音像是浸了海水软绵绵的没有一点威胁感，全然是赤裸裸的勾引。Sam凑到他耳边含住他的耳垂，“Dean，这是在惩罚你三年不来见我一面。”

“我不——啊…”变了调的辩解散在剧烈的撞击中，Sam在潮湿温暖的甬道里欲罢不能。Dean的泪水消失在凌乱的床单上。

 

“别再离开我。”Sam说，“求你。”

“Sam…”Dean死死扣住Sam的后背，哀求道，“让我…放开我…”

“你先答应我，Dean。说不再离开我。”

“我在这儿…Sammy…我不会再离开你。”

 

白灼溅满了Sam的腹部，Sam也在Dean的体内释放了出来。

两人瘫倒在床上，深深浅浅的喘息着。Dean伸出手摸出Sam的脸颊，然后用额头抵住Sam的额头。

就像小时候一样。

就像小时候Dean和他说，“Sam，Dad会回来的，我保证。”时候一样。

就像小时候Dean和他说，“Sammy，一切会变好的。”时候一样。

现在Dean的呼吸喷洒在Sam的脸颊上，Sam 像小时候一样闭上眼睛。听见他哥哥用情欲之后沙哑的声音说。

“Sammy，我永远不会离开你，我保证。”

 

*

 

醒来是似乎是由于阳光太刺眼。

Sam慢慢的睁开眼，头痛欲裂。他躺在地上，还躺在玄关，夹克衫上沾着自己的呕吐物。

他嗓子干哑疼痛，像是感冒了。

Sam审视了一下自己的状况，突然感受到自己牛仔裤里紧紧束缚着的勃起的阴茎，粗糙的布料摩擦的他难受。

这他妈绝不是晨勃，绝不是。

于是Sam躺在地上干哑着大笑起来，笑的自己几乎喘不过气，笑的泪水夺眶而出仍不能湿润自己干涸的双眼，笑的自己扯断了胸前那个粗糙的护身符的线。

笑的自己笑着笑着就哭出了声。

 

没人扶自己起来。没人。

 

*

 

Dean，I miss you， so much.

 

*

 

一切都是假的。

三年前的Dean没有说任何中伤Sam的话，只是静静站在他面前任他把怒气发泄到自己身上。

三年前的Sam追赶了离去的impala，他的哥哥也的确为了他停了下来。但是尔后的他并没有紧紧抱住Dean求他不要离去，不，他抱住了，他将Dean死死压在impala的后备箱上，狂风暴雨般的掠夺他口中的空气。

他的舌死死的和Dean躲闪的舌头纠缠在一起，阻止了他的哥哥脱口而出的咒骂和脏话。他的腿死死压住Dean的身体，其实他一直是比较强壮的一个，何况当时的他如此激动和愤怒，所以Dean的要命的挣扎在他眼里微不足道。

之后Dean突然就平静下来，不再挣扎，静静躺在后备箱上任他为所欲为。

那时的他甚至已经将手伸进Dean的牛仔裤。感受不到反抗的他停下来，有些疑惑的看着Dean。

然后一拳被Dean揍翻在地。

他仍记得他躺在地上仰视他兄长那双碧色的双眼，是那么那么冰冷绝望。

他仍记得他看着他兄长转身离去的狼狈背影，穿着爸爸的破旧皮衣，一次也没有回头。

也许所有的一切都结束在那一刻。

 

结束了。

Sam擦干泪水，仰面躺在床上，试图重新专注于眼下的生活。

他今天要带他的狗狗去宠物医院，还要把自己的课堂笔记带给Jack。下午他打算开车去一趟花店。

Dean墓前那束花，现在应该已经枯萎了吧。

 

*

 

他在警局看到了解刨台上被狼人撕咬的血肉模糊的Dean。

他扯下Dean冰冷胸前沾满血迹的护身符，颤抖的挂到了自己的脖子上。

 

他还会继续给他打电话，即使他永远不会回应。

 

 

FIN


End file.
